


Wingardiam Leviosass

by angrybabyyaku



Series: ★Ateez In Hogwarts★ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, JUST, M/M, SO, Sexual Humor, and kind of a dirty joke, boyfriends but nobody know they boyfriends, i dont know what to describe this as, just in case, there is like one swear word, welp enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybabyyaku/pseuds/angrybabyyaku
Summary: Park Seonghwa was a rather ordinary person, he wasn't popular although people would say hi to him in the halls here and there. He wasn't amazingly good at subjects but he was good enough to at least get passing grades. He had a tendency to blend into the background but that doesn't mean he was completely unnoticeable.So all in all Park Seonghwa was a pretty ordinary guy.So if someone could please explain to him why Kim Hongjoong, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, was pinning him to a wall right now. He would deeply appreciate it.





	Wingardiam Leviosass

**Author's Note:**

> so first story on here which is actual story so YAY!!!
> 
> But anyways i hope you like this, i tried my best o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Seonghwa liked to think that after spending seven years at Hogwarts not much could surprise him...key word being 'liked to'.

So when Kim Hongjoong, another seventh year and captain of the gryffindor quidditch team, pinned him against a wall and proceeded to kiss him, yeah he was most definitely surprised.

Seonghwa doesn't even know why he was in this situation, he was walking down the corridorscorridors on his way to meet Jongho, an adorable fifth year ravenclaw that was too pretty and smart for his own good, Jongho had wanted him to go and get some books from the library for him since he needed them for a potions assignment that was due at the end of the week. On his way back to the astronomy tower, the place were you would always find Jongho because he has a weird obsession with stars, he had felt as though somebody was following him.

Turning round Seonghwa was expecting to see some stupid first year that thought it would be funny to play a prank on one of the older years.

He was not expecting to be pushed against the nearest wall by a rather flustered Kim Hongjoong. Seonghwa didn't even have any time to react before Hongjoong was mumbling out a barely audible "Please don't react badly." Before kissing him right on the lips, now Seonghwa would not admit this to very many people, but he was absolutely terrible at kissing, he didn't know how but he just never got the hang of it, so to anyone that thinks that you're just naturally good at kissing, you're wrong.

So instead of standing like a complete idiot and completely ignoring the fact that THE Kim Hongjoong was kissing him in the middle of the hallway were anyone passing by could see them, he tried to copy what Hongjoong was doing and judging by the little laugh that Hongjoong let out, he was rather bad at it.

Disconnecting with smiles on their faces, Hongjoong leaned in towards Seonghwas neck giggling quietly, "God baby, you're so cute." "No I'm not." Seonghwa whispered while pouting, knowing very well that he would not change Hongjoongs mind.

"Mmmm yes you are, and you're sooo fucking pretty."

"No, I'm not. Stop lying."

"But I'm not, you are and I won't stop saying it until you believe me. And...I'm sorry about kissing you, I've been thinking about it alot lately and I couldn't help myself."

Seonghwa pretended to think the apology over in his head just to make Hongjoong sweat a little, since Seonghwa was normally the one that was a nervous wreck, "Hmm, of course I forgive you I could never be mad at you Joongie."

"God you're so cute."

"Stop saying that! Now let me go, I have to go find Jongho."

"Hmmmm.......no."

"Hongjoong please."

"That wasn't my name last time I checked."

"KIM HONGJOONG!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it uhhhh i hope you liked it 
> 
> i do take criticism because i would love to get better at writing ･ᴗ･  
and if you have any nice things to say that would be appreciated too (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
